la_bd_de_journal_au_quebecfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par le Photo-Journal, par titres français
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par le Photo-Journal, par titres français Numérique: *20,000 Lieues sous les Mers - Photo-Journal traduction de 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1954-1955 *30 Secondes au-dessus de Tokyo - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo de Ted W. Lawson par Don Komisarow 1944 A: *À la Blague - Photo-Journal traduction de Off the Record de Ed Reed 1940-1942 *Alice au Pays des Merveilles - Photo-Journal traduction de Alice in Wonderland (Disney) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1951 *Aline l'Orpheline - Photo-Journal traduction de Little Orphan Annie de Harold Gray 1944-1945 *Anna Belle - Photo-Journal traduction de Long Sam de Bob Lubbers 1954 *Autour de la Maison - Photo-Journal traduction de Right Around Home de Dudley Fisher 1940 *Aventures de Guy l'Éclair - Photo-Journal traduction de Flash Gordon (bandes quotidiennes) de Alex Raymond 1940 B: *Bill - Photo-Journal traduction de Our Bill de Harry Haenigsen 1955-1958 *Bob et Lise - Photo-Journal traduction de Hi and Lois de Dik Browne 1957-1972 *Broncho Bill - Photo-Journal traduction de Broncho Bill de Harry O'Neill 1940 C: *Capitaine Simplet - Photo-Journal traduction de Captain Easy de Leslie Turner 1961-1963 *Club du Livre du Mois - Photo-Journal traduction de Book-of-the-Month Club 1943-1949 D: *Dick Tracy - Photo-Journal traduction de Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1940-1941 *Dr. Kildare - Photo-Journal traduction de Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1964-1972 *Duel en Plein Soleil - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Duel in the Sun de Niven Busch par F.R. Gruger 1944 E: *Ella Picotte - Photo-Journal traduction de Ella Cinders de Charlie Plumb 1940-1944 *En Deçà de l'Innocence - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de This Side of Innocence de Taylor Caldwell par John-H. Crosman 1947 F: *Félix - Photo-Journal traduction de Felix the Cat de Otto Messmer 1942-1943 puis 1947 *Frappez à cette Porte - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Knock on Any Door de Willard Motley par John Crosman1948 *Fred Basset - Photo-Journal traduction de Fred Basset de Alex Graham 1968-1972 G: *Gaby - Photo-Journal traduction de Boots and her Buddies de Abe Martin 1938-1939 *Gaminades - Photo-Journal traduction de Bootkins de Abe Martin 1938-1939 *Gengis-Khan, Conquérant Tartare - Photo-Journal traduction de Gengis-Khan de James Carroll Mansfield 1946 *Guy l'Éclair - Photo-Journal traduction des bandes dominicales de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1938-1954 H - I: *Histoire de P.T. Barnum - Photo-Journal traduction de P.T. Barnum ? de Chad Grothkopf 1946 *Hortense - Photo-Journal traduction de Boots and her Buddies de Abe Martin 1952 J- K: *Jean Vaillant - Photo-Journal traduction de Johnny Hazard de Frank Robbins 1945-1952 *Jeanne d'Arc, la Pucelle d'Orléans - Photo-Journal traduction de Joan of Arc de James Carroll Mansfield 1946 *Jeannot le Malin - Photo-Journal traduction de Moon Mullins de Ferd Johnson 1961-1964 *Jenny l'Aviatrice - Photo-Journal traduction de Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton 1940-1941 *Jérôme a Toujours Tort - Photo-Journal traduction de Nippie de Lank Leonard 1941- *José - Photo-Journal traduction de Jo de David Wright 1954-1956 *Julie - Photo-Journal traduction de The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1972 *Julie Martin - Photo-Journal traduction de The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1972 L: *La Famille Tacot - Photo-Journal traduction de Gasoline Alley de Bill Perry 1961-1964 *La Frégate de Salem - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Salem Frigate de John Jennings par George Tetzel 1947 *La Légende de Davy Crockett - Photo-Journal traduction de The Legends of Davy Crockett de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1955-1956 *La Mort du Soldat Tussie - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Taps for Private Tussie de Jesse Stuart par F.R. Gruger 1944 *La Panthère Noire - Photo-Journal traduction de Miss Fury de Tarpe Mills 1941-1947 puis 1949-1952 *La Rose Noire - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Black Rose de Thomas-B. Costain par Howell Dodd 1947 *La Rue du Dauphin Vert - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Green Dolphin Country de Elizabeth Goudge par Lawrence Butcher 1945-1946 *La Sauvage Enchanteresse - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Wild Sweet Witch de Philip Woodruff par William Reusswig 1948 *La Vie d'Alfred le Grand - Photo-Journal traduction de Alfred the Great ? de Chad Grothkopf 1946 *L'Actrice d'Antioche - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Antioch Actress de J. R. Perkins par Neil O'keeffe 1947 *L'Affaire de la Chandelle Penchée - Photo-Journal Perry Mason du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Case of the Crooked Candle de Erle Stanley Gardner par Stephen Grout 1945 *L'Affaire de Spoonhandle - Photo-Journal du [du Livre du Mois traduction de Spoonhandle de Ruth Moore par Frank Godwin 1947 *Lance - Photo-Journal traduction de Lance de Warren Tufts 1956-1960 *Le Cavalier Masqué - Photo-Journal traduction de The Lone Ranger de Bob Greene 1947-1952 *Le Chat Toto - Photo-Journal traduction de Cicero's Cat de Bud Fisher 1941-1951 *Le Château Médiéval - Photo-Journal traduction de The Medieval Castle de Harold Foster 1945 *Le Coeur de Julie Martin - Photo-Journal traduction de The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1972 *Le Gros Georges - Photo-Journal traduction de Big George de Virgil Partch 1960-1972 *Le Juge Dumont - Photo-Journal traduction de Judge Parker de Dan Heilman 1960-1971 *Le Labeur des Braves - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Toil of the Brave de Inglis Fletcher par Frank Godwin 1948 *Le Miracle du Bonhomme de Neige - Photo-Journal traduction de ? de Walt Scott 1956 *Le Papa de Pierrette - Photo-Journal traduction de Priscilla's Pop de Al Vermeer 1947-1972 *Le Petit Arbre qui Parlait - Photo-Journal traduction de The Little Tree That Talked de Walt Scott 1953 *Le Petit Hiawatha - Photo-Journal traduction de Silly Symphony Little Hiawatha de Walt Disney 1940-1941 *Le Petit Hors-la-Loi - Photo-Journal traduction de The Littlest Outlaw de Walt Disney 1956 *Le Port d'Attache - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois] traduction de Home Port de Olive Higgins Prouty par George Tetzel 1948-1949 *Les Berlurons - Photo-Journal traduction de The Berrys de Carl Grubert 1946-1972 *Les Écuries Britannia - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Britannia Mews de Margerie Sharp par Jack Betts 1948 *Les Gamins - Photo-Journal traduction de The Toodles de Betsy et Stanley Baer 1952-1954 *Les Leçons des Temps Nouveaux - Photo-Journal traduction de Our New Age de Earl Cros 1958-1960 *Les Raiders de Wingate - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Wingate's Raiders de Charles J. Rolo par L.H. Greenwood 1945 *L'Épée et la Rose - Photo-Journal traduction de The Sword and the Rose de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1954 *L'Héroïne de Gettysburg - Photo-Journal traduction de Twice Told Tales de Paul Berdanier 1944 *L'Histoire Curieuse - Photo-Journal traduction de How It Began de Paul Berdanier 1944 *L'Histoire de Cluny Brown - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Cluny Brown de Margery Sharp par Wallace Morgan 1945 *L'Histoire de l'Atome - Photo-Journal traduction de ? de ? 1945 *L'Histoire des Ailes - Photo-Journal traduction de ? de Vic Donahue 1947 *L'Histoire Extraordinaire du Radar - Photo-Journal traduction de ? de Vic Donahue 1946 *L'Impossible Évasion - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de You Can't Escape de Faith Baldwin par R.F. Schabelitz 1943-1944 *L'Incursion du Colonel Effingham - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Colonel Effingham's Raid de Berry Fleming par Creig Flessel 1944-1945 *Lise Traillot - Photo-Journal traduction de Brenda Breeze de Rolfe Mason 1949 *Louis - Photo-Journal traduction de Looie Blooie de Martin Branner 1938 *Louis et Horace - Photo-Journal traduction de Babe 'n' Horace de Abe Martin 1952 *Louis Pasteur, Dompteur de Microbes - Photo-Journal traduction de Germ Tamer, Louis Pasteur de Chad Grothkopf 1946 *Lumière sur le Calvaire - Photo-Journal traduction de ? de Walt Scott 1952 M: *Ma Tante Adine et Ti-Coq - Photo-Journal traduction de Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren 1940 *Marie Perrin En Scène - Photo-Journal traduction de On Stage de Leonard Starr 1963-1966 *Marthe Raymond - Photo-Journal traduction de Martha Wayne de Wilson Scruggs 1954-1961 *Mickey Mouse - Photo-Journal traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1940-1941 puis 1944-1946 *Mireille - Photo-Journal traduction de Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Russell Stamm 1952-1955 *Mutt & Jeff - Photo-Journal traduction de Mutt & Jeff de Bud Fisher 1941-1951 N: *Napoléon 1er, Empereur des Français - Photo-Journal traduction de Napoleon the First de James Carroll Mansfield 1946-1947 *Napoléon Letendre - Photo-Journal traduction de Mickey Finn de Lank Leonard 1941-1951 puis 1952 O: *Opérations d'Ensemble - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Combined Operations de Hilary A. St. George Saunders par William Sharp 1943 *Otis - Photo-Journal bande-compagnon de Lise Traillot - Photo-Journal traduction de Otis bande-compagnon de Brenda Breeze de Dale Rolfe 1949 P - Q: *Pastorale - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Pastoral de Nevil Shute par James E. Ernst 1945 *Pauline et ses Amis - Photo-Journal traduction de Polly and Her Pals de Cliff Sterrett 1940-1941 *Perry - Photo-Journal traduction de Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1941-1946 *Perry Mason L'Affaire de la Chandelle Penchée - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Case of the Crooked Candle de Erle Stanley Gardner par Stephen Grout 1945 *Police-Secours - Photo-Journal traduction de Radio Patrol de Charlie Schmidt 1939-1947 *Prince Galant - Photo-Journal traduction de Prince Valiant de Harold Foster 1945-1954 R: *Ramenez-les Vivants! - Photo-Journal traduction de Ted Towers Animal Master de Frank Buck 1938 *Roland Cassecou et son Chien Tom - Photo-Journal traduction de Radio Patrol de Charlie Schmidt 1938-1939 S: *Smilin' Jack - Photo-Journal traduction de Smilin' Jack de Zack Mosley 1941 *Susie - Photo-Journal traduction de Gasoline Alley de Frank King 1944-1945 T: *Tamerlan, Tyran Sanguinaire - Photo-Journal traduction de Tamerlan de James Carroll Mansfield 1946 *Télé-Rire - Photo-Journal traduction de Channel Chuckles de Bil Keane 1968-1972 *Tête Rouge et Castor - Photo-Journal traduction de Red Ryder de Fred Harman 1952-1957 *Tom LeGueux - Photo-Journal traduction de Pete the Tramp de C.D. Russell 1943-1945 *Trois Innocents - Photo-Journal bande-compagnon de À la Blague - Photo-Journal traduction de The Three Bares bande-compagnon de Off the Record de Ed Reed U - Z: *Un Arbre Croît dans Brooklyn - Photo-Journal du Club du Livre du Mois traduction de A Tree Grows in Brooklyn de Betty Smith par William Meade Prince 1944 *Vic Flint - Photo-Journal traduction de Vic Flint de Dean Miller 1952-1961 *Votre Expérience de la Vie - Photo-Journal traduction de Let's Explore Your Mind de Bill Lignante 1954-1958 *Walt Disney et son Trésor de Récits Célèbres - Photo-Journal traduction de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1954-1956 *Zizi - Photo-Journal traduction de Lady and the Tramp de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1955